


Silk Creases

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solos POV, Bodyguard, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Short, Smut, Sweet, kiss, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a writing challenge 100-1000 words on the lovely art below:Reylo Bodyguard ArtEnjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	Silk Creases

The slurping noise would usually drive him insane. Usually he would be gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his side but the prevalent feeling running through his large form at that moment in time was not irritation. It was jealousy. He was jealous of a fucking straw, because that precious piece of recycled plastic was permitted to touch her soft lips and caress her tongue, things he was forbidden to ever experience. He glanced over at her and she looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes. His favourite charge. His precious ward. The biggest challenge he had faced in his long, dangerous career. 

She wrapped her lips back around the circular torture device. He adjusted his pants. Her eyes glanced at his crotch, just for a moment but he caught the look and the sweet blush it created on her cheek. 

‘You wanna try some? It’s good!’ she said, shaking the container at him. 

Ben examined it with disgust. ‘No thank you.’ 

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘You know sometimes it’s good to try new things.’ 

He fought the instinct to reply. To tell her she was the only new thing he wanted to try and grab her right there on the sidewalk, kiss her senseless and plant her back down on the pavement with a stunned, lustful look on her face. 

‘What are you thinking right now?’ Rey asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘I’m just wondering how much sugar there is in those froth laden monstrosities you call coffee.’ 

She laughed then. He loved to hear her laugh. 

‘Sugar free of course, because I’m sweet enough,’ she said with a wink. 

Ain’t that the fucking truth. Six months as Rey’s bodyguard had taught him one thing, no matter how hard he looked, the girl was flawless. He had been unable to come up with even one tiny little thing that he found irritating about her. She was a walking angel. Or maybe he just felt that way because he loved her so fucking much. 

He loved her hair, and her eyes and her laugh. The way she cried at old movies. The way she tried to cook but nearly always got it wrong. The way she treated children like adults and really deeply cared about what they had to say. The way she truly wanted to make a difference in the world and always held onto the belief that people were innately good.

Ben felt differently. Across his career, he had seen a lot of bad shit and a lot of nasty assholes. His jaded outlook on life had hardened over a long period of time, but Rey was slowly forming cracks in his carefully placed walls, like sunlight streaming through a rain cloud. 

‘I wish things were different,’ she said suddenly with a sigh. 

‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

‘I mean, I wish you weren’t here because you’re being paid to be here, I mean, I wish we could have just met and you could have asked me out for a coffee and we could be walking down this street like normal people and you would be here because you wanted to be here.’ 

His heart thumped in his chest as he looked down at her. 

He shouldn’t say it.

He shouldn’t _fucking_ say it. 

_Fuck it._

‘Believe me, Rey, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you.’ 

‘Do you mean that?’ She whispered, looking around as if she were afraid someone was listening to their conversation. 

‘I do.’ 

She pulled him into an alleyway by the sleeve of his suit jacket, and placed herself with her back against the wall. Ben leaned down over her, palms framing her face against the cool, shaded bricks. 

‘Prove it,’ she said, her eyes gleaming. 

His whole career flashed before his eyes. All the medals, all the promotions, working his way up to the top to become Snoke’s best agent. To become the best of the best just as he had always wanted to become. To show his parents he could do it without their help. That he didn’t need their famous names. He could make a name for himself, as Kylo Ren. But he had never used his alias with Rey. She was the only client he had ever allowed to call him by his real name, Ben Solo. He searched her eyes.

Love.

There was love there.

Love for him.

In that instant he knew. He knew he would give it all up for her. Every last blood covered accolade, because she was worth so much more. 

From the moment they first shook hands, he had been hooked. Some sort of connection existed between them. He had never felt anything like it before but it was there, linking them, tying them together. An eternal bond. It sounded crazy, but it was there. He had stopped trying to deny it. 

‘Are you sure about this?’ he asked gently. 

This wouldn’t just be the end of his current reality, it would also be the end of hers. She needed to be sure, because there was no going back. Once she was his, he would never let her go. 

To his relief she nodded. ‘I need you. Ben, don’t you feel it too?’ 

He did. Of course he did. He nodded and she let out the breath she had been holding while waiting for his answer. 

And that’s when he kissed her, and everything changed. 


End file.
